nat19fandomcom-20200214-history
Monty of Kinshan
Monty of Kinshan is a player character in the Forgotten Realms Campaign of Nat19. He is an aasimar paladin of Pelor, and arrived in Barovia in search of the party. He is portrayed by YamatoSFX. Personality Monty is the image of the dutiful paladin; kind-hearted and polite towards friends and innocents, eager to seek out justice, and fully prepared to strike down any evil that crosses his path. He is especially eager to prove his bravery largely to himself, as he views himself as something of a coward for fleeing from the evil dragon Carnifex and incapable of working up the nerve to try and kill Strahd von Zarovich. Among his comrades though he is much more awkward at times, especially given that he is a relative late-comer to the rest of the party he travels with. History - Role in Plot - Relationships & Affiliations Hadrick Kainwind When the two of them first met Hadrick was rather standoffish towards Monty, especially since he envied the paladin for seemingly being the recipient of Jolyne's affections. Once the misunderstanding was cleared up though the two of them quickly bonded and became close comrades in arms, and for his part Monty greatly admires Hadrick's commitment to justice. Ashley While they are relatively new acquaintances Monty has been quite protective and encouraging towards Ashley. Upon learning about her in more detail, he has been constantly reassuring her that she will be able to find a way to get her wishes granted without falling into darkness and he has vowed to travel alongside her once they escape Barovia. Abilities Aasimar Abilities * Celestial Resistance (resistant to radiant and necrotic damage) * Darkvision (60ft) * Healing Hands (8 points) * Light Bearer * Subrace: Protector ** Radiant Soul Paladin Abilities * Aura of Protection * Divine Health * Divine Sense * Divine Smite * Extra Attack * Fighting Style * Lay on Hands (40 points) * Sacred Oath: Oath of Vengeance ** Channel Divinity *** Abjure Enemy *** Vow of Enmity ** Relentless Avenger ** Oath Spells * Spellcasting (Charisma-based ability) Feats * Spells As a paladin, Monty has access to all spells on the Paladin Spell List and can prepare a number of them during a long rest. He also has access to his Oath Spells, which do not count against the number of spells he can prepare. Oath Spells Level 1 Spells * Bane * Hunter's Mark Level 2 Spells * Hold Person * Misty Step Special Equipment Weapons * Luck Blade: A sword with three jewels embedded in it, all of which are now cracked. The blade itself has a +1 to attack and damage rolls, and allows its wielder to re-roll one attack roll per dawn, though they must use the second roll. The gemstones allow the wielder to cast Wish once per stone. When found, only one gemstone remained, and it was used by Monty to heal his allies in the fight against Strahd von Zarovich. Clothing * Other * Holy Symbol of Ravenkind: A powerful amulet capable of emitting sunlight and paralyzing vampires. * Ring of Regeneration: A ring that regenerates its wearers HP by 1d6 every 10 minutes. If a body part is lost, the ring will cause it to grow back over the course of 1d6+1 days Trivia * - Category:Characters (Forgotten Realms Campaign) Category:Player Characters (Forgotten Realms Campaign) Category:Forgotten Realms Campaign Category:Aasimar Category:Protector Aasimar Category:Paladins